Taken to earth x
by Sadie1441
Summary: A story about Kara going back to earth x with the Nazis (Kara /Barry) please commit if you wish for me to continue this book
1. Description

In this story Kara agreed to give her heart to save everyone but after she gets to earth-x, overgirl explodes. For the 6 year she is on earth x she was being tortured, on the run or watching her friends die. After 6 year she finally gets back to earth-1 but she thinks it is another one of the reverse flash's tricks. How will everyone react to see this new version of Kara that never sleeps, has more scars than everyone combined, and the people who gave her those scars are her friend's doppelgängers.


	2. What I changed

Sorry about what was up before let's try again

* * *

1\. It was Oliver's and Sara's wedding.  
2\. Kara and Barry are dating  
3\. Kara lives on earth 1  
4\. Oliver, Sara, Thea, Caitlin, Cisco, and Winn are like brothers and sisters to Kara.  
5\. Kara closest friends are Zari, Roy, Mick, Snart Ray, Dig, Dinah, earth-2 Laurel Amaya, and Jax.  
6\. People who are not dead Leonard Snart, Martin Stein, and Quinton Lance.  
7\. Mon el never came back.  
8\. Roy and Thea are on team arrow and dating  
9\. Jax is married to Lily and is Ronni's father.  
10\. Felicity got married to Ray.  
was with Iris and Felicity during earth X.  
12\. Curtis Dina and Rene made their own team but are still on great terms with team arrow.  
13\. Winn and Caitlin are dating.

Tell me if you want me to write this book and if their are any suggestions I will wright the first chapter and if I get some stars or comments to story I will probably continue. I will definitely have some grammar and spelling mistakes correction is always welcome


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

( after everyone is one the waverider)  
"Kara?" Barry asked.

"I'm here." Replied Kara.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Barry asked while hugging Kara.

"I'm fine. Are you ok? Kara replied.

"I am good just glad you're ok." Barry said then kissing Kara.

Kara kisses him back the pulls away and asked "Barry what is wrong? I can tell when something is bothering you."

Barry sighed and said "Stien is in the med bay. He got shot on are way out of earth-x."

Kara signed and pulled him into a big hug.

Then Oliver called Barry to help with the planing to defeat the Nazi and told Kara to go rest.

After the left, Kara put her hands over her ears because of the pain. The nazis where using high frequency so only Kara and Gideon could hear and they told Kara " I know you can hear me Kara. We are offering a truce. We will leave in peace and never come back also we will give you what you need to save you precious Firestorm. All you needed do is meet us where you pod landed all those year ago and return with us peacefully. Also no one must know of this arrangement you may leave a note or something but them must not know until you leave with us. We will send you the serum to save firestorm as a act of good will it will be out side the waverider. If you don't come our Kara will blow up and kill every human metahuman and alien on this sid on the world. Meet us there in three hours."

"Miss Zor-el you can't do this. I am program to inform the captain of this." Gideon said after hearing the long message.

"Gideon you can't! I order you not to! Now I need your help!" Kara said. Now getting mad.

" What even you need Miss Zor-el." Gideon replied.

"Great, now I need to get something out if the fortress of solitude to stop the nazi from jumping earths ever again and then go meet with them. Keep the teams distracted and make sure the cure works and then give it to Stien." Kara told Gideon.

Then Kara made a hologram message to the team telling them why she left, about the cure and told them she loved them and to continue living your lives. Then she left to The fortress. The others were busy working on a plan to stop the nazi and were clueless that Kara left.

Kara got the Device and destroyed our knowledge of how it worked so they couldn't follow her.

3 hours later waverider

"Wait a second, the nazis are leaving!" Ray exclaimed.

"Why would they leave?" Oliver asked.

"Oh no!" Sara exclaimed covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Barry asked

"Gideon?" Sara asked

"Yes, captain." She replied

"Please tell me Kara is on this ship." Sara said, her eyes were looking around for Kara.

When she said that everyone eyes widened and they too look around for Kara.

Just then Stien came in. They all look at him wondering how he was ok.

"I am sorry captain" Gideon replied.

Everyone was shocked. Some tears fell everyone's faces.

"Wh-what happened?" Barry asked.

"She told me to not say anything but to play you this message." Gideon replied.

A hologram of Kara showed up on the panel then it started to speak. "I am sorry, but I had to if I didn't Overgirl would of blown up and killed half the worlds population of the gave me something to cure Stien and another serum if someone wanted to take his place. Just live you lives and be happy. I was sent here to protect not to live a life, but to protect my family and that is what I did today and not just Alex and Karl-el but all of you are my family. I know all of you, you will blame yourselves, please don't just live you lives. I have live a happy and full one and don't try to vide me or save you can't I made sure of it with a something from the fortress. Good bye I love you all and I especially love you Barry Allen but you need to move on. All of you need to."

Everyone was crying after the message was done.

File in the middle of nowhere.   
Kara flys down to meet the nazi.

"Welcome supergirl you made the right choice." The Dark Archer said.

Kara sighed and the nazis grabbed something and injected it into her. She slowly started to lose her powers. They opened a breach and then they pushed her threw and they all left.

 **So** **this** **is** **the** **first** **chapter** **hope** **you** **like** **it** **and** **if** **you** **have** **any** **ideas** **for** **the** **main** **villain** **for** **when** **Kara** **gets** **back** **2** **years** **later** **please** **tell me. (For Kara she has been gone for 6 year but you everyone else it has been 2)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hi** **my** **updates** **will** **happen** **all** **over** **the** **place** **but** **I** **will** **probably** **do** **one** **or** **two** **updates** **a** **week. Thoughts** **are** **in** **italics. Hope** **you** **enjoy.**

2 years later Earth-1 Waverider   
**Sara's** **pov**  
It has been about two year since Kara gave herself up to the nazis. Nothing has been the same. I never see Barry, Alex, or Winn anymore. James moves back to Metropolis. Everyone blames them selves especially Barry, Oliver, Alex, and me. Everything is dark and gloomy even the legends. We complete are missions and no one disobeys order or cracks a joke. Mon-el came back with a wife he said he spent seven years in the future. Jax picked his wife Lily to be his new partner for firestorm. I help out Oliver, Roy, and Thea more in Star City. It has been two years but for everyone it still feels like it was yesterday.

 **"** Hey guys." Ray said when he sees Oliver, Thea, Roy, and me coming back from a stoping a armed shipments of assault rifles and drugs.

 **"** Hi Ray." Thea replied in a tired tone.

"Sorry to intrude, but you have an incoming call from Mr. Ramon." Gideon told the group.

"Put him on Gideon." I replied.

"Right away captain." Gideon said putting on Cisco.

"Hey guys sorry to bother you but we got a breach opening about 2-3. mile from where you are can you check it out?" Cisco asked. I don't think i have heard Cisco make a joke since Kara 'died'.

"Sure, we will check it out right now I will keep you on in case we need you or Barry." I said

"Thanks, but I haven't seen Barry. You know all he dose is save people, do his CSI work then go home he never comes around here but I will try to get ahold of him if you need him."  
Cisco replies in a saddened voice.

"Ok Oliver, Thea, Roy, and me will go since we are all ready suited up. Ray you stay with Cisco and on the coms. Let's go. I tell everyone.

2.5 miles from the Wavrider  
Sara's pov

I see a breach opens in the middle of the field a mile away two people come out. They two people were very skilled and were in a heated battle fighting with bow and arrows around the breach that was still open.

As I get closer one of the two, a blond woman, gets the upper hand and jabs one of her arrows into the other ones eye and kills him. Then a blur of red lighting came out and the breach closes. I know that anywhere it was the Reverse Flash but how he was stuck on earth-x when they took Kara. Thawen immediately goes and attacks the blonde and says "I am finally free from that world now you will die a very painful death Kara Zor-el."

I look to the rest of the team in shock then we see him to start to vibrate him hand and he puts in her stomach and then zoom off.

I run right to Kara's side my eyes widen when I see her she was covered in blood and scars and then I call Ray "Ray! Get the may bay ready and call everyone! Tell them it is about Kara!" I yell at Ray.

"Ok. What is going on?" He asked in a very worried tone.

"I don't know." I reply honestly.  
"I need you to tell Wally to come here now." I added

A second later he comes zooming in and he then he sees her "Kara" he breathes

"Get her to the med bay now!" I yell at him.

He then takes her to the Waverider.

We all stand around looking at each other with sad and worried faces. Roy then pulls Thea into a hug and she started to cry into his shoulder. Oliver did the same to me.

"We need to go and see if she is okay and if she is even our Kara."

30 minutes later on the Waverider

We get on the Waverider and immediately go to the med bay.

"Gideon?" I asked.

"Yes, Captain?" Gideon said

"Is...is she from this earth?" I asked shakily.

"Yes."

We all had tears in our eyes of both sadness and happiness.

"Gideon? What... what are her injuries?" Oliver asked fearing the answer.

" Along the with the Reverse Flash's hand into her stomach she has a bullet in her arm and 33% of body is covered in scars, 20 bone that broke and were never properly healed she has also received dozens of injunctions one of them making her human. She is also 6 years older that last time we saw meaning she was on earth-x for 6 years.

We were all in shock _she has been though more than all of us_... _alone_. _We all thought she was dead, but it was far worse._ I started to cry into Oliver shoulder. _She was like a sister... no she was a sister to me. She helped me when I felt like a monster, she help my whole team she never judged anyone. She was_ _like_ _a_ _sister_ _to_ _everyone_ _everyone even Snart and Mick. She was with everyone they needed her. All I can think about is when she needed us the most no one was there._

 _"_ Is she going to be ok?" Thea asked through her tears.

"I am afraid the chances of survival is 43%... I'm sorry"  
Gideon replied.

We all started to cry. Oliver hugged me and Roy hugged Thea.

"Hey, she is strong she survived for 6 years on earth-x by herself." Oliver said trying to reassure us and himself.

"Everyone is in the bridge waiting for you." Gideon told us.

"Ok." Oliver said

"How are we going to tell them about Kara?" I asked though my tears.

"I don't know." Oliver replied hugging me tighter.

On the bridge of the Waverider  
 **Sara's pov**  
"Why are we here? And what does this have to do about Kara? Alex asked _Alex hates being here it reminds her of Kara_ sacrifice _d her_ self _and 'died' ._

"Kara is.. I sorry I can't." I say in tears.

Oliver hugs me and then says "Kara is alive... she is in the med bay because the Reverse Flash stabbed her in the stomach with his hand."

Everyone was shocked some were crying other were furious.

"Is she... is she going to be okay?" Alex shuttered fearing the answer.

"We don't know." I say crying.

"Can I see her?" Barry asked, he had some tears coming down his face.

"Sure, do you need me to come with you.?" I asked.

"I am okay but thanks." Barry replies.

Next time  
 _ **They continued to talk about**_ _ **what happened and Barry goes down to the med bay but what they don't know is she is already awake and she tries to leave but she runs into Barry**_


	5. Chapter 3

**Thoughts** **are** **in** **italics. Other** **languages** **are** **underlined** **and** **translation** **will** **be** **provided** **in** **(** **).**

 **Waverider**  
 **Barry's** **pov**  
As soon as I leave the bridge, I use my super-speed to zoom to go to the med-bay. As I get to the med-bay I slow down and I see Kara walking out of med-bay.

 **Kara's** **pov**  
"Kara" Someone's says.  
I immediately turn and aim my bow and arrow at him.

When I see it was Barry I slowly put my bow down. Thawen, I must has been taken again I gotta find him.  
I gotta get back to my team.

"Where is he?" I asked him in an annoyed and on edge tone.

"Who? Kara it is ok your safe your back on earth-1" Barry says in a worried tone trying to calm me down.

"No, no I am not safe! As long as I am here in this illusion! I know how this goes it goes one of three ways and I have seen each of them about hundred of times each! I have see it all! Now where is Thawen! I say angrly while shaking my head and I put my bow back and aim it at him.

"What? Kara please you're safe Thawen isn't here." Just as he said that Oliver and Alex came running up. They all stopped when they saw me.

"Kara your on earth-1 you're home." Barry said

"No. I am never going to go back to earth-1! I can't and I won't! They think I am dead! It is better that way because Supergirl and Kara Danvers are dead. I have watched your guys deaths a hundred times and I would rather not watch it for real! I will **never** go back to earth-1!" I say still with my bow up.

They all look at my with sad faces.

"AAAHHHH" I grind my teeth together and drop my bow and grab my ears.

"Kara!?" Barry, Oliver, and Alex says simultaneously.

Thawen uses the devise to communicate with me again. **The** **serum** **didn't** **work** **all** **the** **way** **she** **can** **still** **hear** **things** **if** **they** **are** **on** **a** **certain** **frequency**.

"Großartig, dass du am Leben bist. Ich schätze, du wirst sehen, wie ich deine Freunde umbringe und diese Erde diesmal wirklich erobere. Mein Freund wird glücklich sein, dich und alle anderen aus Rache zu töten, dann werden wir Erde-1 und Erde-x regieren." (Great, you are alive well I guess you will just get to watch me kill your friends and take over this earth for real this time. My friend will be happy to kill you and everyone else for revenge then we will rule earth-1 and earth-x.) he said, then the pain stops.

I look around at them. _I_ _am_ _really_ _back_... _They_ _know_ _I_ _am_ _alive,_ _what_ _am_ _l_ _going_ _to_ _do_.. _?_ _What_ _am_ _I_ _going_ _to_ _do_ . _!?_ _They_ _won't_ _let_ _me_ _leave_ _but_ _I_ _have_ _to_.

"I have to go." I said.

"No Kara this is not some trick by Thawen we need you." Alex says worriedly.

"I know that now that is exactly why I have to go!" I replied frustrated with what is happening. _They_ _were_ _never_ _supposed_ _to_ _know_ _I_ _was_ _alive_.

"What?! Kara we just got you back, you need food and rest you can't just leave. If it was up to us then you would have never left in the first place. We thought you were dead you can't just leave again after Thawen almost killed you." Oliver said now getting a little angry.

I scoff "Exactly it wasn't your choice it was mine and you don't think maybe just maybe I can handle it! I have been through more than all of you combined! I have lost more than all of you combined and that was even before earth-x! Do you want to know how I go my scars, how many good people I lost fighting, how maybe how many times I watched you all die or my planet explode or even how many time I have been tortured or fought against someone who looks just like all of you!?" I snapped at them.

They all look at me with concern.

"What you think after six years on that earth I would be the same?" I sigh "Listen I need to stop some people who are out for my blood. I need to stop them before they kill anyone else."

"Kara lets us help you." Barry said.

"You can't these are the worst of the worst I cannot have more blood on my hands." I replied.

"Who are they and why are they after you?" Oliver asked

"I will tell everyone, but then I am leaving ALONE. Lets go to the bridge." I tell them

They don't reply. _I_ _knew_ _they_ _wouldn't_ _they_ _will_ _do_ _everything_ _to_ _keep_ _me_ _here_.

Next on Taken to earth-x   
Kara tell everyone what happened on Earth-x

 **Since** **Kara** **says** **supergirl** **is** **dead** **I** **was** **thinking** **of** **a** **new** **league** **name** **it** **would** **be** **(it** **is** **where** **she** **learned** **to** **fight on earth-x** **I** **was** **thinking** **something** **about** **outer** **space. If** **you** **have** **any** **ideas** **please** **tell** **me. Also** **last** **night** **flash** **episode** **was** **great** **I** **love** **Nora** **so** **far.**


	6. Chapter 4

Kara's pov Waverider We start heading towards the bridge. I was behind them and as we got there they moved aside and then everyone saw me. They all stood still looking at me with shock, happiness, and worry. I stand there for a second and take a deep breath and told myself these people as not your enemies or the people your have lost over there. I walk up to Sara first and hug her she has tears going down her face. I whispers "It wasn't your fault, I chose to go there." She hugs me back and whispers "I am never letting you go again." As she said that me face dropped.

I release her and then quickly go to hug Thea. She also had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She gives me strong hug and said "I missed you so much it was almost as bad as when Oliver was on the island." As she said that I closed my eyes and sighed.

I let her go then Winn comes over and gives me a hug and I immediately return it. I then go around and give everyone else a hug once I am done I take a breath.

Then someone enters everyone looks towards him.It was John Constantine. "John?" I ask, then I sigh and close my eyes why just why?everyone looks at me confused.

"How do you know my name luv?" Constantine asked.

"It's a long story including how I am alive and... why I have to go back to earth-x." I say

"Kara we" Sara started but I cut her off.

"No! Listen I will tell you why so that you can understand but I am going back ok also I do not want you pity I went through it nothing will change that." I tell them.

Again they do not answer so I start will the story.

Flashback earth-xThey pushed me through the breach. We were outside of a nazi version of Star Lads.Suddenly Overgirl falls to the ground in pain.

"We are to late the breach accelerated her condition. She is going to explode and kill us all." Thawen said.

Oliver goes to his wife and said "I'm sorry we should have saved you but they will die for this."

"Oliver we has to fly her up." Thawen told him.

"How?" He replied.

"Her." Thawen said gesturing to me.

"How she doesn't have her powers?" Oliver asked

"The serum hasn't fully worked yet." He replied. Oliver nodded.

"You need to fly her up as far as your can or everyone one this side of the world will did good or bad." Thawen said as he grabbed my arm roughly pulling me towards him.

I nodded my head and they took off my chains. I grabbed Overgirl and started to fly upwards.

After I was a safe distance from earth she exploded. I was knocked conscious and fell down into a pond.

"Get her out of there I want her to see earth-1 being conquered and her friends killed!" Oliver commended the soldiers.

They yanked me out of the pond and by now my powers were gone. They put me before Thawen and Oliver and pushed me to the ground so I was kneeling.

"You and your friends will pay for her death with your own"Oliver told me.

"Bring me the extrapolator from earth-1." Oliver commanded.

I smirked. They look at me confused.

Thawen took the extrapolator are tried to open a breach. Then he tried to open a breach with his speed both times it didn't work.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!" Thawen yelled at me while he grabbed me by the throat.

I just smirked and said "You will never be able to leave this earth again no one can."

"Take her to the lad I will get it out of her one way or another." He said smirking.

End of Flashback"For five months he use knives and tools to torcher me. Sometimes he would have the nazis versions of people I know here torture me. Then he found another way torcher me..." I take a breath and continue "He use Kryptonian technology to put me in a some kind of dream world. It always started two ways. The first way was I was back krypton. The second was I was back here.They always ended for the most part two ways no matter which way it started, everyone would die always in a different way or torture. The technology was so advanced that every mark, every scar I got in the dream world I would get in the real world. I was there for about fifteen months till I was reused and recruited by..." I take a close my eyes and sigh "the daughter and youngest child of Ras al gul and two sisters that where her closest friends." I tell them looking down towards Sara. She has her eyes wide looking at me.

"So you were trained by Nyssa?" Oliver asks.

"No, not Nyssa." I take a breath and look towards Thea and Sara. "I was trained by Thea Merlyen and the أخوات الكناري or Sara and Laurel Lance."

"Wait I thought my dad was a nazi over there?" Sara asks.

"He was but your mother on the other hand wasn't she was going to raise you and Laurel somewhere else but she was killed and you where taken in by the league." I reply.

She nods telling me to continue.

"I was trained by them for 6 months till I joined them on their missions to defeat the nazis. We became unstoppable we would always fight and train together. Every time we were not on a mission we were training. I was know as المجرة which means galaxy. Everything was great till Malcom decided that he would not only take down the nazis but he would take there place in ruling the world. Laurel was always jealous of us we were all closer with each other than with her and more powerful. She wanted more power and in the end she joined Malcom while we were against him. In the final battle Sara ended up killing Laurel and Malcom ended up killing his own daughter. After the league split Sara and I joined the Freedom Fighters who also in prisoned Malcom. We were there for a few months then Damien Dark showed up. He was the man who murdered Sara's mother. She tried to take him on but I was always able to talk her out of it. That all changed when we were ambushed by the nazis at our base I got everyone to safety but unfortunately I wasn't so lucky. I was held for another six months tortured every day same as the time before but the dreams, they got worse. When the got me out I was in coma for a week and when I wake up I hear that Sara got killed by Dark. After a month of recovery and training I was finally aloud to go in the field. About a month after I was let back into the field I found Dark and I killed him." I said.

They look at me with worry looks.

"Don't look at me like that! He deserved to die! He was prepared to kill billions without a second thought!" I yell at them.

I continue "After we were started to win against the nazis again but after a few months of losing Thawen was not going down without a fight. He made the Particle Excelerator again with his superspeed but in his haste he did something wrong. It did not only affect the soldiers but people in the camp nearby. Once the news hit us they made a team to go after the meta-humans on that team was Zari, Mick, Snart, Wally, Caitlin, Constantine, me and our captain Rip Hunter. For about eight months we were slowly becoming a team but then on one of our missions Caitlin, Mick, and Wally died. I was at a low. Then the Daxamites invade with there king and queen." I pause.

"Lar Grand and Rhea." Alex says.

"No, Mon-el and his wife Irma Ardeen. I challenged Mon-el to a trial by combat. He thought he would win easy so he accepted but I won. I let him live but he committed suicide he said it was more honorable in fronted the gods. His wife was furious to say the lest. She killed 24 to get to me before I defeated her and sent her to jail. After that our team was disbanded and I was sent to do some under cover work for three months but when I got out I found out that Thawen broke Malcom and Irma our of jail and everyone of my friends was dead, killed by ether a hand to the heart from Thawen, a black arrow to the body by Malcom, twin laser beams to the chest by Kal-el, or a snapped neck by Irma. That was a week ago." I stop and take a breath.

"When I found out that they were close to coming here I knew I had to stop them or you all would die too!" I tell them.

They look at me with worry and sorrow.

"I said I didn't want your pity!" I yell at them.

"Kara can I talk to you?" Oliver asked.

"Fine." I replied.

Hope you like it. Took me a little long that expected but her it is.

I know my grammar is bad but I have Dyslexia and ADHD which basically means I can't focus so it's hard for me to see edit my work but I will try to do better.


End file.
